Bucket List
by BrynnBookWorm339
Summary: Cress and Thorne do 10 things off of his rather insane bucket list. Craziness ensues. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Bucket List

By: BrynnBookWorm339

* * *

Cress loved Thorne. She really, truly did. And she wasn't a very loud person. But right now she kind of wanted to scream and cry. Because somehow he had gotten it into that head of his that they should do ten things. Ten completely terrifying things. It had all happened one peaceful day on the Rampion. She had been sitting in the co-pilot chair in the cockpit, humming softly to herself and checking the news, when Thorne came running in. "Cress!"

She jumped up from her chair, startled and afraid. "Thorne, what is it! What's wrong?" she had said, sprinting over to him, worry written across her face.

"Whoa, nothing bad. But I just had an idea."

Cress sighed in relief, before she remembered the last time he'd said that, they had ended up with a wrench lodged in the wall. "What's your idea?" she asked him warily.

"Wouldn't it be great if we did ten things off of our bucket lists?!" he said, excited.

Cress peered up at him, confused. "What's a bucket list?" she asked him.

"Right, I forgot." Thorne said smacking himself comically on the forehead. "A bucket list is a list of things you want to do before you die, which can be called 'kicking the bucket'."

Cress nodded, but she was even more concerned about his idea now. "So what ten things did you have in mind?" she said nervously.

In response, Thorne pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to her. On it was a numbered list. She read it, then read it again, face paling on some, then blushing just as fast. On it was a strange variety of things, and all of them were terrifying, although she didn't understand some.

skinny dipping

2\. Kiss a stranger

3\. Trespass

4\. Time-Machine

5\. Tell someone "My name is Fluffybubbles"

6\. Face one of your fears

7\. Dance all night long

8\. Sing on a karaoke machine at a party

9\. Break something

10\. Share your fears

She looked up at Thorne. He had been grinning widely. Cress managed a smile back, though she was sure it was a weak, pathetic one. "So what do you think?" he said.

"Let's do it!" she had told him with as much enthusiasm as she could muster.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi guys! So I've been on this site for a while, but this is my first fanfiction! Constructive criticism is appreciated, but please don't kill me! Sorry if some of the things on the list are kinda stupid, but it's harder than I thought. So this has a lot of elements from the book Since You've Been Gone by Morgan Matson (which is really good, by the way) and some of these things are from my own bucket list(not all, some)! That being said, I hope you've enjoyed this! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Go Skinny Dipping

**Hi everyone! Thank you for 5 reviews, and a special shout out to Doppelgnger08 for following and favoriting me and my story! You don't know how much that means to me! So here are responses to review, then onto the story.**

 **Doppelgnger08: Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm really glad that you think so! I really hope you like this chapter!**

 **LunarShell14: Thank you, and I'm not really sure how you would make bubbles fluffy, but calling someone that would be extremely difficult for me to do, so I figured, why not put it on the list?**

 **catherandwren: I hope you like this chapter, and thanks for reviewing!**

 **PennTheWriter: Thank you so much for the thoughtful review, I'm glad you liked it!**

 **BookLuver28: Hope you enjoy this chapter, and thank you!**

 **So, without further ado, on with the story!**

* * *

1\. Go Skinny Dipping

The first item on the list they decided to do one summer day. They were on the coast of Florida, and there was a secluded little cove a few minutes walk from their hotel, so Cress had agreed to do it. Now, as she got a towel and applied sunscreen to her face, she wasn't so sure. Her nerves were tingling, and her legs were wobbling. As soon as Thorne had confirmed her suspicions about what 'skinny dipping' was, she had become so much more nervous, which, until then, Cress hadn't thought was possible.

As Cress rubbed the last of the sunscreen(SPF 60) onto her cheekbones and nose, Thorne entered the room. He was wearing a plain blue T-shirt that clung to his skin, showing how toned he was, and khaki shorts. He looked handsome, per usual. Cress tugged on some wisps of her hair, pulled back into a short ponytail for the swimming, and adjusted her pale yellow sundress. It was early day time, and not many people were up, it being the summertime.

"Ready?" Thorne asked her, walking over to her, and looping his arm around her shoulders.

She nodded, and gave a weak smile. He grinned back at her, and together they left their hotel room. As they exited the lobby, into the early morning sunshine, Cress sighed. Part in anticipation, in nerves, and in contentment. While the prospect of what they were about to do terrified her, she was happy that she was here, with Thorne.

The palm trees swayed in the warm breeze blowing off the ocean on their right. As they walked to the cove, butterflies fluttered around inside her stomach. They approached the little turn off to the cove. As they entered, Cress caught a whiff of the salty sea air. The little piece of the ocean was surrounded by reddish-orange rocks. The beach was covered in white sand, soft as it slipped into her sandals. Bending over, she undid the straps. The water was warmish, but not hot when she dipped her toes into it. The rocks cast shadows onto the water, making it darker than the sunlit spots. The bright blue contrasted with its darker counterpart, making the place picturesque and beautiful.

"Okay." Thorne started, clapping his hands together. "Do you want to get in first, or should I?"

"Umm, I'll go." she replied.

"Great."

They had agreed beforehand to go in one at a time, so they wouldn't see….anything private. While they felt comfortable around each other, enough so that more revealing items of clothing or a missing shirt in his case was fine, they had agreed they should wait before going to _that_ extent. He turned around flung his towel over his face. She laughed then put her towel close to the shore, and quickly threw off her sundress and undergarments, tucking the latter underneath the yellow fabric. She waded into the water and sat down in a shady spot up to her chin. "Okay, you can look now." she called out to Thorne. He turned around, grinned at her, then approached the water's edge. She rotated herself so she was facing away, but even so she squeezed her eyes shut, and felt her cheeks grow hot. After a short while she heard splashing in the water behind and to the left of her. She opened an eye, and turned her head to where she had heard Thorne enter the water. He too was in a darker spot, but was showing his bare chest. She blushed brighter despite having seen it plenty of times. He smiled at her, dimples showing, and she gave a grin back. They approached each other, staying in the shadowy parts of the water. She kept herself covered by the water up to her collarbone at the least, but often the coolness of the water surrounded Cress's shoulders like a blanket. The water was just dark enough that you couldn't see anything underneath it, a fact that made this entire endeavour just a little less frightening.

"So, umm, how long do we have to be in here to call it good?" she asked him.

"As long as we feel like it." he replied, winking at her.

She blushed, as she did so often while he was around. While anyone was around for that matter.

They moved around in the water for a while, not really swimming, as Cress barely knew how, and for fear of revealing certain _things_. After about 5 awkward minutes in the water, Thorne smirked at her. He cupped a bit of water in his hands, and Cress, realizing his intention, started to protest, but was cut of by the salty water entering her nose and mouth. She coughed and spluttered indignantly, before narrowing her eyes at him.

"You're dead." she growled.

He laughed, and she took the opportunity while his mouth was open to fling her own handful of water at him.

He stopped laughing immediately, spitting the water out while glaring at her. She giggled covering her mouth with her hand.

"It's on. You don't know who you're messing with." he said.

So they spent the next few minutes splashing each other in the face, laughing and smiling all the while. Cress finally fell back into the water, exhausted from all her gasping and dodging.

"Do you give?" Thorne asked her.

"Yes. I give." she told him, then threw one last handful of water into his face.

"Cheater!" he called, wiping the water from his eyes, gasping in mock horror.

She just shrugged, grinning playfully at him.

"I'm tired. Close your eyes, I'm going to get out." she commanded, twirling her finger in the air, as if to make him turn around.

He obliged, making a big show of covering his eyes with his hands. She rolled her own eyes, before slinking cautiously out of the water.

After toweling off, Cress got dressed as fast as she could, so as not to keep Thorne waiting, because he had absolutely no patience, and might end up looking while she was only half-ready.

"Okay, your turn." she yelled at him before going over the the rock wall on the opposite side of the sand.

She stood there, humming to herself until Thorne said that he was ready. She turned around and joined him over by the water's edge.

"So, what did you think?" he asked, grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze.

"It wasn't actually too bad." she told him, looking up and smiling.

He smiled back, and they sat down, not yet ready to leave the pretty cove. She rested her head on his shoulder, and he scooted closer to her. Together, Cress and her Captain watched the waves reflect the sunlight and the water turn into rainbows.

* * *

 **So, how was that? Please review, each one makes my day!**

 **Brynn**


	3. Chapter 3: Kiss a Stranger

**A/N: Hi! First things first. I am so sorry. It's been what, 9, 10 months now. I don't even know what happened. I got so caught up in school and my original story (on Wattpad) that I just didn't end up finishing the chapter until now. I promise, I have not given up on this story, and I never will. I am also still really into it and stuff. It's not like I'm forcing myself to write it. I'm just going to have to figure out a writing schedule. Again, I'm so sorry, and updates after this will not take nearly as long. If it's getting too long, feel free to PM me about it. Please forgive me?**

 **Anyway, I hope you like this new chapter! You guys totally deserve it.**

* * *

2\. Kiss a stranger

Quite honestly, this had been one of the items on the list Cress had been most afraid of. Before Thorne had come into her life, she'd never even kissed somebody (although she'd daydreamed about it plenty of times). She still got a little nervous kissing him, although it was hard to tell which of the butterflies in her stomach were from nerves, and which were from happiness. Now, she was expected to kiss somebody she didn't even know? The thought was a little more than terrifying.

Thorne was leading her along a lamp-lit street. They were still in Florida, and he had told her he had everything planned. As they walked, he started to talk.

"So, we're going to a small pub, restaurant kind of thing, but Cress, don't freak out, okay. It's nothing to be afraid of. I've looked it up, I checked it out, and it's a really mild, calm one. And I will never be far away, so if you need me, just say my name."

"Okay," she said, but the prospect of going into a pub, even if it was a small one, and kind of a restaurant, was scary, but it was nice to know Thorne would be by her side for all of it.

They reached their destination after another block or so, a fairly small, homey looking place called Giordano's. Inside, it looked like an Italian style restaurant, with checkered tablecloths, the lighting low, and filled with the smell of tomato sauce and the sound of quiet conversation and laughter.

Thorne brought them over to a podium where a black clad man was writing something in a large book. The man looked up and smiled at them. "Table for two?" he asked.

"Yes, please," Thorne replied, giving a smile back.

The man lead them over to a tall, rectangular table clearly meant for couples. There was a small candle in the middle, and the man set two menus on the table. "A waiter will be with you shortly for your drink orders." he said cheerfully, then walked off.

Cress looked at the large chairs and sighed. While the seat would be easy to get onto for Thorne, it reached a tiny bit above Cress's waist. Throne looked over at her and chuckled a little at her predicament. He stepped over to her and grabbed her hand. She took a step up onto the bar about a foot above the floor, and Thorne put a steadying hand on her waist. She hauled herself up onto the seat, and grinned triumphantly at Thorne, who smirked at her and easily got into his own chair.

She glared at him, and he grinned back. She opened up the menu, scanning the options. "Want to share a pizza?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Sure," he said, but he sounded distracted.

She squinted at his menu, and saw that he was looking at the desserts. She rolled her eyes. He could be a little ridiculous sometimes. A young woman came up to them and held up a notebook and pen. Cress noticed the gold ring on her left ring finger catch the light beautifully. "Can I take your drink orders?" she asked, smiling pleasantly at them.

"Yeah," she said, "Also, I love your ring."

"Thanks! My boyfriend just proposed last weekend," the girl gushed, dimpling at Cress.

After they had ordered their drinks, and the waitress had left, Thorne took Cress's hand. She looked up, a little surprised. "Someday, I'm going to get you a ring," he said, smiling at her.

Her eyes widened, and the butterflies woke up to flutter in her stomach. She beamed back, and he placed a kiss on her hand. "So, you ready to do this?" he asked.

She knew that he meant the list item, and she nodded her head, hopping off the seat, and then groaning silently when she realized that she would have to get back up again. They picked their way through the tables and small groups of people. The bar area wasn't crowded, but Cress still got a few strange looks from people who obviously thought she was much too young to be at a bar.

While people were normally wrong when they assumed how young she was, in this case, they were actually right. She _was_ too young to drink. But, she didn't have to order anything. She took a deep breath.

"Okay, I guess I'll go first again," she said, and turned a little circle, trying to figure out who to approach.

She finally settled on a boy who didn't look much older then she was. Cress held her head high and tried to look confident. He was stirring a clear plastic straw in some sort of red drink, causing bubbles to rise to the surface.

She lifted herself onto the stool next to him, and she thanked the stars when it wasn't too much trouble, as it wasn't as high as the chairs at their table. She was glad she hadn't made a fool of herself in the trying to simply sit down next to this stranger.

Once she was settled comfortably in the seat, she noticed him looking at her. "Umm, hi," Cress said, smiling awkwardly, "Mind if I sit here?"

The boy shook his head, and Cress released the tension in her shoulders. She hadn't realized how afraid she was of being told that he did mind, because that would have been _so_ embarrassing. Thorne would probably never have let her forget it.

She sat still for another moment, and then stuck out her hand. "My name's Cress. What's yours?" she asked the boy, trying to be brave and initiate conversation.

The boy looked surprised, like this was very new to him. He took her hand, and said rather quietly, "I'm Pierre," he said, and Cress heard that he had a French accent.

"Nice to meet you," she said, grinning up at him.

After a little pause, Cress pointed at his drink and asked, "What's that you're drinking?"

"Oh! It is my favorite drink. It is called a Shirley Temple, and it used to be very popular."

Cress's eyebrows raised. "I've read about that! A lemon-lime carbonated drink, or a ginger ale, with a cherry flavor, right? Named after some ancient child actress from way back when?"

Pierre seemed impressed. "Yes, that is right!"

Cress smiled, and was glad she had chosen to talk to Pierre. They continued chatting, and Cress saw out of the corner of her eye Thorne return to their table upon seeing their waitress return with their drinks. He seemed to also be ordering their food, and Cress hoped he would get a good pizza.

Cress and Pierre were just talking about what kind of pastries were the best, when his port dinged. He took it out from his pocket, and Cress saw that it was a video call. The picture on the screen showed a laughing blonde girl, who looked very happy. The name on the screen was 'Croissant', and Cress guessed it was a rather strange nickname.

"Oh, sorry! That's my girlfriend," he said, smiling down at the screen adoringly and standing. "It was lovely talking to you, Cress."

"Oh, yeah! It was really nice. You're a fun guy, Pierre," Cress replied, standing up along with him.

Pierre grinned, and embraced her briefly, before leaning down and air-kissing both her cheeks, adding in a peck on the lips. He handed her a card, and began to walk away. "Stay in touch!" he yelled over his shoulder. Cress laughed and waved, watching him exit the restaurant.

Cress looked down at the card in her hand. It had the his name and some contact information. Cress sighed, happy she had made a new friend and that the list item was now completed. Pierre had practically done it for her. She had been worried she was going to have to find a new person.

She skipped over to Thorne, who was sitting at the table. After another brief struggle with her chair, she looked over at Thorne, and saw that he was pouting. "Thorne, what's wrong?" she asked, a little concerned for his well being.

"Oh, nothing," he said grumpily.

"Obviously _something_ is wrong, Thorne. Did you eat something bad? Tell me," Cress said, rolling her eyes.

"That guy over there," he told her after a pause, "He gave you his port number. And he kissed you."

Cress raised her eyebrows. "Okay, so what I'm hearing here is that you're jealous."

Thorne scoffed. "Right. As if. No, I'm not jealous. I just want to go and give him a piece of my mind," he grunted, glaring in the direction Pierre had exited.

"Thorne," Cress said in a soothing voice, "Thorne, he has a girlfriend."

Thorne looked over at her in surprise. "Oh," he began, "That's not what I was expecting."

"Yeah, you doofus. And he gave me his port number because he wants to stay in touch as friends. _Friends,"_ she replied, emphasizing the last word.

"Okay. All right then," Thorne said, and Cress was glad that he looked at least a little embarrassed.

Cress was touched that Thorne cared enough to get a little jealous, but Cress hardly wanted him to turn into one of those overprotective boyfriends, who shot glares at any man who talked to their girlfriend.

"So...," Cress said, grinning a little. "Are you going to do it, or what?"

Thorne sighed melodramatically, but stood up obligingly. He strode over to where a little girl and her family were dining, and talked to the kid for a bit. She saw him laugh a few times, and when he stood from the crouch he had been in, the little girl jumped down from her seat and threw her arms around his legs, smiling up at him. He leaned down and ruffled her hair, smiling back, and placed a small kiss on the top of her head. Then he waved at the family and walked back over to join Cress.

Cress rested her chin on her hand, and smirked at him as he sat down. "What?" he asked her, looking adorably confused.

"Oh, nothing," she replied, looking up at him. "That little girl was really cute."

He narrowed his eyes at her, and she giggled. "I didn't know you were so good with kids, Thorne."

He lifted his chin in the air, pretending to look haughty. "Kids happen to adore me, Cress. As does everyone else," he replied with a wink, causing her to snort.

"Okay then, you charmer. Whatever you say," Cress said, fighting a smile in an attempt to look somewhat serious.

She failed. She burst out laughing, trying to stop giggling while Thorne stared her down from across the table. One look at his expression sent her into another round of giggles.

Thorne sighed, pretending to look annoyed, but Cress could see his mouth lifting at the corners. "I'm sure I've said this before, but never change, my dear Cress."

She shook her head, assuring him she wouldn't, just as their food arrived. They served themselves slices of pizza, and dug in, enjoying themselves in the dim room, the sound of their talking and laughter mingling with that of those around them, completely at ease.

As they were eating, Thorne looked up from his pizza. " Okay, one, this is _really_ good pizza," he said, taking another bite, and Cress nodded in agreement. "Two, I just realized that the two people we kissed weren't really strangers. We knew their names and such."

"Now Carswell," Cress said, pretending to scold him. "A stranger by definition is 'a person whom one does not know or with whom one is not familiar'. We weren't exactly very familiar with Pierre and…" she trailed off, unsure of the little girl's name.

"Cassie," Thorne supplied.

"And Cassie," Cress finished.

"I suppose," Thorne mused. "So, list item complete?"

"Yes," Cress said, not trying to keep the note of relief out of her voice.

"Hey, Cress?" Thorne asked.

Cress looked up from her pizza, and swallowed the big mouthful she had just taken forcefully. Which in turn made her choke, slowing her down more than chewing would have.

"Sorry," she said, wincing. "Yes?"

"Thanks for agreeing to do this. I know that it made you nervous, but I'm really glad you're doing it with me. It's more fun than it would have been alone."

Cress felt her cheeks go red. "Umm, it's really not a problem. I've actually had a lot of fun so far. I'm glad I'm doing it with you, too."

Thorne grinned, leaped up, and hugged her, before planting a kiss on her forehead. She blushed a deeper red, and Thorne squeezed her tight to his side, before returning to his seat. "Now, I'm going to finish my pizza," he said, already taking another bite, "Because it is seriously good."

Cress laughed, joining him in devouring the rest of the food.

* * *

 **A/N: So, how was it? Was it worth the wait? Probably not. But feel free to tell me in your review (if you choose to leave one, which would be greatly appreciated)! Also, I have actually been to Giordano's. It's not in Florida, but it did have good pizza, and I had the same struggle with the super tall chairs as Cress. That's also where my aunt told off some guys who were cursing loudly in the bar area, which was pretty awesome. Alrighty, I'll stop rambling. If you'd like, tell me what you think they're going to do for the next list item (trespassing). Until next time, everybody! I will update more regularly! Bye!**

 **Brynn**


End file.
